Her Duty
by PSfromCali
Summary: Rory was perfectly happy. She regularly wrote stories, had movie marathons with her mom, and obsessively drank coffee. She wouldn't change a thing, until things get changed for her. ARRANGED MARRIAGE STORY. This is going to complete all of Rory's guys but in different roles.. I do not in any way owe Gilmore Girls or the characters. CHAPTERS UPDATED.
1. Heat and Accents

**Hello! First of all, thank youuuuuu so much for clicking on this story!**

This is my first fanfic and I'm very excited ahah. Hopefully, I'll be able to do this story justice. Gilmore Girls is simply amazing, I'm beyooond excited for the revival. But, I know for a fact this is not the way the revival will go LOL so I decided to write it myself. Let's see how this ends up. ((:

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

I just need to clear up a few more things real quick... This takes place in present day today, Rory is 20 years old, Logan is also 20 at this point but a year ahead of Rory and all the usuals still attend Yale. Basically this is beginning of season 5, in some terms.

And of course, I sadly do not own anything!

SO THE STORY... enjoy!

"Mom, you seriously NEED to get out of the car." Rory was pulling the driver side door handle of Lorelai's jeep. She was wearing a maroon dress stopping just above her knees. It was slightly fitted till her middle and then opened to flow the rest of the way, resulting to be faintly ostentatiousness. While her mom was wearing white, just to piss off her mom, Emily Gilmore, since she knew Emily would never be caught dead in white after Labor Day.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory were the polar opposite of a tradition mother-daughter relationship. The duo would refer to one another as her best friend first. Lorelai had Rory when she was just a teenage and left her, as some would call it, privileged elite life as a Gilmore in Hartford society to raise her daughter by herself in a lovely small town called Stars Hollow. Lorelai felt stuck in that carbon copy life. The elite life was full of money and comforts but desperately lacked the importance of life. Stars Hollow was the epitome of a small town with happiness, joy, and love particularly dripping out of it. They may have moved there alone, but the town engulfed them and made it their home. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the 3rd, typically known as Rory, had only occasionally been in the cold elite world of Hartford.

The Gilmores were among a small number of Hartford elite families that came from old money. Their ancestry could be traced to one of the limited people who got off the Mayflower. Rory was their only grandchild resulting in her eventually inheriting all of their highly successful insurance business. Though, the Lorelais couldn't care less about the inheritance. Rory had only begun talking to Richard and Emily when she was thirteen, starting high school, though she had met them a couple of times before that, which she didn't remember much. Emily had developed a relationship with Rory but not as much as Richard, who instantly bonded over their love of books. Richard and Rory had similar views on life in general but when they did disagree- they had great debates that they both enjoyed. Lorelai's feelings towards her parents had altered a lot throughout the years. When she was pregnant her parents had attempted pushing her to not have the baby after the Hayden's had refused to accept the unborn child, to save them from shame. Lorelai always being a strong willed person took off leaving everything behind. But now, after watching them fall in love with her daughter, she began believing they had changed.

Rory's father was Christopher Hayden, who was just a couple of months older than Lorelai; hence she was the granddaughter of the infamous Superior Judge Hayden and his wife Francine. The Haydens never acknowledged Rory and had talked to her twice throughout her entire life. Hayden was a very well known name in society, not only was he a Superior Court Judge but he owned shares in any companies being one of the richest names in Hartford, and that was truly hard to do. Judge Hayden had made it his personal mission to never have Rory associated to his family name in public, only close family knew about her relation to Chris. Chris was around, but for most of her life he was trying to figure out his own path. A few years ago, Chris settled down, in New York, in a stable relationship and had another daughter, Gigi.

* * *

"But I'm tired" Lorelai shouted from inside the locked jeep.

"Mom! It's cold and I think I'm scraping off the paint of your jeep with my nails here."

"Did you just call my jeep old and rusty?"

"What! Where did you get old and rusty from?" Rory now had given up on the handle and instead was rubbing her hands together, but still wasn't obtaining even close to enough heat.

"You said the paint was coming off, hence rusty and old. Plus,-" Lorelai was just beginning on an infamous rant before Rory interrupted.

"Mom! Seriously, I'm freezing!"

"Well I told you to get back into the jeep but you decided to go into Satan's Hell instead. I mean you haven't yet entered because I, your amazing mother, am literally saving your soul at this very moment..." she continued to go on but Rory had stopped listening and started a rant of her own.

Both ladies were getting a series of weird looks as they were parked in the front of the driveway of the Gilmore manor.

It was the annual Gilmore end of October party. Yes, it was Halloween. No, Emily would not call it a Halloween party. Rory and Lorelai hadn't been to one of these parties in eight years. The year they attended Rory was twelve and Christopher was suppose to be there.

Chris wasn't around much in Rory's childhood and she would jump at every opportunity to spend time with him, even if it was surrounded by high society. Chris hadn't shown and it ended up being the most dreadful Halloween for the Lorelais.

This year, Emily insisted Rory come to the party since she had turned twenty earlier that month and was now "too old to dress up in a silly outfit." Lorelai was going to argue but Rory stopped her and agreed to attend since she had spent her birthday in New York, away from her grandparents on a Friday.

Lorelai and Rory had a deal to have dinner with Emily and Richard every Friday in exchange for them paying for Chilton, Rory's high school, and Yale where she was going now. Emily deeply frowned upon them skipping Friday Night Dinners but she has been surprisingly accepting this whole year.

The mom daughter pair were creating a racket in the driveway as many high society families walked into the party completely ignoring them or giving them an ugly glare and continuing.

"You'd think my hands would generate enough heat to at least heat up my arms but no! Forget my arms- my legs are close to falling off. My legs have to be one of my top five most important body parts right, probably following after my head and thumbs eh? Hey! Maybe if I rub my legs together, like my hands, they will generate some amount of heat." Rory then holds on to the door again to stable herself in her highs, while rubbing her legs together.

A few guys were subconsciously walking around the car while arguing with one another and not noticing anything over their debate.

"Really Finn that was to be the one of the weakest comeback" one of the guys said.

"Aye mate can you be quieter, I have a nice buzz going from the limo and I don't wanna to ruin it. Especially when I'm still a good thirty minutes of greetings away from liquor," another said from the opposite side of the car, this one had an accent.

Lorelai from inside the car heard the accent, of course, and stopped her rant to find the source.

"WOAH! Who was that!?" she said as she quickly opened her door.

"Mom!"

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I've never written a story before and honestly I have no idea if it's any good? and if I should continue it?

Sorry for any typos! Let me know in the reviews and I will fix them!

 **Let me know anything you think! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :) Means a lot! -PS**


	2. Prince Charming and Australia

"MOOOOM!" Rory shouted as she lost her balance and fell into one of the guys.

"Oyyy! I say quiet and you guys do that. But might I add those are some great impressions, beautiful voices men, really" the guy with accent said through his sunglasses.

Lorelai looked over and saw the foreign man but was now more consumed in laughing at her daughter.

"Sweets... You.. ok?" she chocked out through laughs to her daughter.

Rory was still in the arms of the guy, completely blushing. Once hearing her mom, she quickly stood on her own.

Lorelei saw the blush and thought how she had to extend it.

"Oh sweet heavens!" Lorelai shouts to make sure she had her daughter's and maybe, maybe even the guys surrounding's attention.

"Rory, it's the Prince Charming!" she continues referring to the doll like blonde handsome guy that had just let go of her daughter.

Rory immediately understanding turned into a deeper scarlet color, while it took the guys a few seconds but surely a smirk came from the blonde. Rory could not believe her mother would bring up her childhood obsession with Prince Charming. Her mother was Lorelai Gilmore. She could believe it. But, the crush was completely justified. She was only five years old and Prince Charming seemed absolutely amazing, not like he was short of perfection.

"Ohh how you used to go on and on about how ttttthhhee prince charming would come and save you, hey look he held up, and how he'd buy you entire libraries. Not prince charming, THE prince charming. And of course she watched it over and over because Disney movies were her idea of classics at the time, don't fright she soon moved on to..."

Logan, the only blonde in the group, understand he was being called the prince in question and then turned to see the girl with this friend who seemed hell bent on embarrassing her. Sure she'd fallen into his arms, but it wasn't as glamorous as shown in movies. He was completely taken by surprise and struggled to catch her as she fell and then she quickly gathered herself and turned, to what looked like, attempting to burrow into the ground. He only got a good look at her after the other women referred to him, and God, was she beautiful.

She had amazing porcelain skin including a blush, only explained as adorable, and brown hair with bangs that fell perfectly to her eyes. Not to overlook, though it was probably impossible to do so, her eyes were the most enchanting blue; they absolutely mesmerized him for what seemed like eternity.

He had tuned out the rest of Lorelai's rant and watched as the beautiful girl moved and whacked her family member to shut up.

Logan literally shook his head a bit to think of anything else besides the prepossessing curves he saw on the blue eyed beauty as she moved.

"Aw Shelia you hurt me! Had me fell in complete love with your voice and then go and call my mate charming and a prince without a second glance towards yours truly" Finn, the one with the accent, said to Lorelai after moving his sunglasses up to his hair.

"You? Oh I didn't need a second glance you've already won my affection with that amazing accent! Where you from?"

"He's from out under eh?" Rory said and turned to him for confirmation.

He nodded with a bit of smirk present as Rory continued,

"A place you're quiet familiar with eh mom?"

"Mom?!" All three guys said shocked but their smirks never leaving their faces.

"Wow fruit of my looms!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory put her hands in the air silencing her, "I take it back!"

Lorelai quickly grabbed one of her hands and cut her off "oh I've never been more proud! You just made an inappropriate remark about the nasty towards your magnificent mother, sure you tried taking it back but you did do it! It happened! These pretty boys witnessed it too."

The girl was about to reply but just then the daughter's phone rang and she showed caller ID to her mom and both excessively cringed.

"Hello we-, yes yes we-, no what I'm saying is we- WE ARE! Weee are!" she yelled into the phone as she pulled her mom along with her, scurrying towards the side of the manor. The older woman locked her jeep, though nothing would happen to it.. nobody would even get close to it here, and waved while winking at the boys.

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

REVIEW PLEASE

I need feedback! I have no idea if I'm doing this right or if anybody's even liking it?

Again please let me know of typos and such! And ps I'm a Canadian living in America, so my spelling may be weird in some cases.

Are these chapters suppose to be longer?

 **Don't worry I'll get to the good stuff soon enough! Hang around with me! I appreciate it lots! - PS**

updated Sunday July 31, 2016


	3. Meetings and Moguls

"Damn! She wasn't even a red head, but mate let me tell you, she did something to me" Finn said nodding as he pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes even though no sun was going to found for another twelve hours.

"Finn please, we do not need to know anything about what happens to your body! Besides it looked like Logan had his eye on this one," Colin the other friend spoke with an evil smile of his own.

"Huh?" Logan finally spoke.

Smiling, Finn ignored him.

"Oh Colin, Prince Charming here definitely had his eyes on her.. Probably for longer than accepted as proper.. But she and her mother were having too much fun to notice. And Colin, please man, I was talking about the older Shelia who I still cannot accept as the mom, oh what I would do to go home with her!" Finn finished sighing and with a look of daydreaming.

"Whatever you guys! I didn't even notice them. She just fell into me and I had to help 'cause I'm a gentleman!... Let's go inside and get this over with already," Logan continued without letting them voice their opinions.

He started to walk again, while Finn and Colin followed with knowing looks.

Honestly, Logan couldn't get her out of his head.

* * *

Rory had gotten a call from the one and only Emily Gilmore herself. Rory and Lorelai had been able to avoid the definite ten-minute lecture they would've received for being late to a family event from Emily Gilmore by sneaking in from one of the many escape routes Lorelai knew. They quickly grabbed a few apps and drinks before looking for Emily and Richard. Of course, they first drank half of their drinks to accompany their lie of being present for longer than they had been and for the help they were going to need to get through the night.

"Ah look Emily there they are!" Richard said loudly smiling at the girls while ushering his wife towards them.

"You girls just got here? Rory you are learning too much from your mother-" Emily scolded in a hushed voice getting closer.

"Emily, I saw them walking in as Lorelai made some remarks about Columbian coffee to our new maid a while ago, I believe she is indeed from Columbia" Richard said winking at the girls.

"Hello Grandpa" Rory said hugging and giving her grandpa a kiss on the check as she whispered a thanks to him.

"You look wonderful Grandma, love the purple"

Lorelai followed Rory's lead and greeted her parents as well.

"Rory I'm so glad you came!" Emily said as if she had given her a choice. "There's someone dying to meet you! Come come! Richard!" she continued as she grabbed one of Rory's arms leading her along with summoning Richard.

Lorelai mouthed "pool house" to Rory before pulling her phone out. Over the years, Rory and Lorelai had used to pool house to form sub-parties where their friends would gather after pleasantries. Emily reluctantly agreed to it, as long as Rory came and made rounds every now and then.

* * *

-RORY & EMILY & SHIRA-

"Rory meet Shira Huntzberger and this is my granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third."

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Huntzberger,"

"Oh it's Shira dear! Might I add, you are absolutely beautiful," Shira said as she looked Rory up and down several times.

Rory smiled and said a thank you. She was introduced to people from society all the time by Emily. Rory just dismissed it and would simply go into auto-pilot since she thought her grandma's heart was in the right place, wanting her to fall in love with a well-off man. Though, a man's status would never change the way Rory felt about him. She was perfectly happy dating a man who worked in a grocery store, trying to get his feet off the ground. Well, almost happy but unrelated to his status.

"Rory, would you come here a minute" Richard called from a few feet away.

"If you'll excuse me" she said before joining her grandfather and another man.

* * *

-RORY & RICHARD & MITCHUM-

"Ah there you are. Rory, this is my good friend Mitchum Huntzberger he's-"

"The newspaper mogul! Wow, I'm such a big admirer sir." Rory began starstruck.

"Mogul? I haven't heard that one before and please call me Mitchum" Mitchum laughed shaking her hand.

Rory was in bliss for a second. She was meeting her idol! Rory's life long dream was to become a journalist then an overseas corresponder. Mitchum Huntzberger was at the top of the journalism pyramid. Then she remembered all those times her grandparents had loving tried to pester her into meeting the great Huntzberger before, to 'expand her horizons' as they called it.

The Huntzbergers, just like the Gilmores, came from old money in the Hartford's elite though the Huntzberger were known to be just a dime richer. Like the rest of society, these families were also healthy members of the country club and Emily had tried to accidentally have Rory and the Huntzbergers bump into each other many times.

"Grandpa, did you do this?" Rory asked hushed as she turned to Richard. Usually, Richard stayed out of scheming but you never know. Rory had watched her mom work for everything from promotions at work to earning money to creating relationships to gaining contacts and she wanted to do the same thing. She didn't want people to be nice to her because of who her grandparents are.

Richard had a confused look on his face of a minute but soon understood out Rory was referring to.

"No Rory I did not. Mitchum is a dear friend who attends many of our events. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't ran into him before. You'll see him a lot more soon." Richard said to her. Richard had always been proud of everything Rory had achieved before meeting them, but once she did, he did think she'd excel to the maximum with their contacts and social circle. Though, Rory had proved that she could hit maximum without anyone's help, time and time again, which just made Richard prouder- if possible.

Rory nodded and accepted the explanation as she saw the genuine look on her grandfather's face. She then turned back to face Mitchum and instantly lit up again. The sincere joy on her face could only be described like a kid in a candy store.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Lorelai. Emily has tried to make this happen for a long time as it seems" Mitchum said clueless-ly.

Both Richard and Rory chuckled.

Mitchum developed a questioning look and Richard began to explain.

"See Rory here doesn't particularly enjoy Emily doing things of that manner. She likes to make her own contacts instead getting introduced to ours. Incidentally, Rory just mentioned if you meeting her had been set up."

"Ah, I see. Well, those DAR women do love to help. Only when asked of course," Mitchum joked.

"Of course. And absolutely no disrespect Mr. Huntzberger! I would have loved to meet you earlier. I'm actually studying journalism myself." Rory said.

Mitchum smiled nodding at the young obviously nervous girl. "Yes, Richard told me. Valedictorian at Chiton. And attending Yale?"

"Oyy, I'm sorry! I attempt to limit them on how much they talk about me, since I've given up on stopping them. Insanely persistent" Rory smiled.

"I'm standing right here" Richard added quickly into the conversation.

"Grandparents mean well, besides it's their job to boast," He laughed looking at Richard.

"Rightfully so in your case." He continued seriously towards Richard as Rory blushed at the compliment.

"I hear you run the Yale Daily News?" he continued.

"Oh no, well yes temporary with my friend Paris Geller while our editor is out" Rory explained.

"She's being modest, she'll become the head soon" Richard said proudly.

"Grandpa stop." Rory said softly.

* * *

-EMILY & SHIRA-

After Rory left, Shira turned to Emily.

"Logan hasn't arrived yet, Shira? I was hoping to introduce them today. You know she turned twenty this month." Emily questioned with a smile that reached her eyes.

"He'll be here any minute. But Emily I heard her boyfriend is here? She doesn't know does she?" Shira said.

"No, but we plan on telling her next month. You all should come over. And don't worry he's just some farmer from their town, he's nobody." Emily replied confidently.

Shira nodded unsurely as she saw Logan and his friends.

"Oh Logan sweetheart! Over here" Shira called to her son waving them over.


	4. Hairy Haley and Figures

**-Author Note-**

I've updated the previous chapters a bit more to give some more background info!

I want to thank DaleEllen! You sound like a sweetheart thanks for taking the time to review!

Can I just get a review every chapter? Feedback is very very helpful and encouraging!

 **On to the story...**

"We've been spotted mates," Finn said sighing and smiling at Shira, as he, Colin and Logan made their way to her.

* * *

Logan and Colin had been friends since they were in diapers; their nannies went to the same indoor play areas. Around seventh grade, the boys were sitting outside the Dean's office at a boarding school in Australia when an obnoxious boy walked by following the dean talking back proficiently. That boy was no other than the one and only Finn, who became instant friends with the Logan and Colin. In fact after all three got kicked out, Finn begged to follow them to the next boarding schools they caused disaster at.

Finn's family, the Rothschild's, owned world renowned hotels and were just as rich as Logan's family, and just shy of Colin's, the McCrae's. The Rothschilds weren't from old money, but were recognized in Hartford society as elite because of the status they had reached.

* * *

-SHIRA & LOGAN & COLIN & FINN & EMILY-

"Hello mother,"

"Hello Mrs. Huntzberger" Collin followed.

"You look lovely," Finn added.

"But if you'll excuse us, we're going to meet Collin's new stepmom" Finn continued before Shira could start the endless string of questions she always had. He looked towards Logan, silently apologizing for leaving him alone.

"Thank you boys and of course, I'll catch up with her myself soon."

Collin sighed and walked away with Finn to meet maybe his sixth new stepmother.

Hartford society was picture perfect. But that's all it was. Picture perfect. Husbands didn't love wives. Parents weren't very fond of their children. Children were primarily had as future heirs to their legacy. Maybe just the child, if it was a male- there's no reason to keep having more offspring. Families were broken at best. But, to society, to the public, to the world, every Hartford family was absolutely perfect.

"Logan honey, this is Emily Gilmore"

"Hello, you look lovely as well" Logan said placing a kiss on her hand.

"Oh you're quite the charmer"

"Her granddaughter is your fiancé" Shira continued seamlessly.

"What." Logan said instantly dropping Emily's hand.

Both women shared a look and chuckled a bit.

"Sweetheart, you've known about her for four years now, why do you looked so shocked?"

"Yeah well"

"She doesn't know about you yet. Though, I'd love to have you meet her she's over-" Emily said.

"She- she's here?" Logan interpreted blocking out the rest.

"Yes, she's with your father and Richard right now" Emily answered smiling.

"Come, I'll introduce you two,"

"Thanks mom, but I'll go myself," Logan said nodding at the woman as a goodbye.

He quickly walked in the direction Finn and Collin had gone. If he was going to meet the woman he was to marry, he needed his friends to help him be rational and not imagine her as an ugly hag- if she wasn't.

* * *

-RORY & RICHARD & MITCHUM-

Rory had been happily talking to the men for a couple of minutes by now about pretty much anything.

"I actually wrote about the controversy of the violence in Iraq. For the article I interviewed this incredibly interesting man named-" Rory explained as her phone began ringing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! If you'll give me a minute.. It's Paris, could be important,"

"Hello?- Yes Paris I'm here. Are you? -You will never believe who I'm talking to- Wow, yeah how'd you know?- Okay? I think- Ok. Bye," Rory said into the phone.

"I hope you don't mind Mr. Huntzberger, Paris wants to introduce herself," Rory said turning back to the men.

"It's no problem. I'd love to meet your friends Lorelai. And please call me Mitchum"

Rory thought that was a bit peculiar, but smiled at how amazing her idol was.

-LOGAN & FINN & COLLIN-

"There you guys are!" Logan said as he took a seat next to Finn and Collin at the bar.

"Well where else would we be after meeting Ariel" Collin said holding his head up with his hands.

"You guys. She's here." Logan said completely ignoring Collin signaling the bartender for a drink.

"Yes we know we just met her," Finn said studying him carefully.

"No! My, uh err-, my fi, haa, fiancé I guess. Though, I haven't actually proposed? I'm not sure how this works."

"WHAT?" both the guys said at the same time one chocking a bit and the other putting his glass down.

"I mean we're arranged to be married. But I haven't asked nor does she have a ring."

"She's here?" Collin spoke after finding his voice.

"oh, yeah. She's talking to my dad now"

"What are we doing here then mate! Let's go!" Finn said getting up.

"Wait, but are you sure you want to see her Logan? What if she's worse than we thought?"

"You mean someone worse than Hairy Haley?" Finn said referring to a girl they had named Hairy Haley and assigned as Logan's fake future wife.

Hairy Haley was this girl they saw buying tuna sandwiches daily, visible from their usual table. This girl was very hairy, everywhere and never cared to shave or whatever. All her arms, legs, even her face was engulfed with hair but she always had a new date, which said something to the three men, especially with the tuna breath she was bound to have.

"Yeah, well why else would a rich well off girl need to be arranged married to Logan, the biggest playboy on this half of the county, probably continent too"

"I didn't think of that." Logan said after a few moments of silence.

"Way to ruin the fun mate" Finn said rolling his eyes at Collin.

"Can we at least go see her figure? What if she's taller than Logan?" Finn continued hoping they'd agree.

"Well, if she is then she is… But I'm curious," Logan caved.

Finn happily led them towards Mitchum.

* * *

-Author's Note-

How is Logan gonna feel about Rory? Will they get along? Or…?

Let me know what you think will happen? What do you want to happen?

 **Much love -PS**


	5. Shook and Seafood

**-Author's Note-**

Happy New Year! I know I'm late but yay! Hope 2016 is great for you!

ps I don't get the whole Happy New Year's/Year thing LOL which one is right? ahaha

ABOUT THE STORY

I WOULD VERY GREATLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! please! :))

* * *

 **On to the story...**

RORY, RICHARD, MITCHUM & PARIS

"I hope you don't mind Mr. Huntzberger, Paris wants to introduce herself she's just outside," Rory said turning back to the men.

"It's no problem. I'd love to meet your friends Lorelai. And please call me Mitchum"

Rory thought that was a bit peculiar, but smiled at how amazing her idol was being.

"Mitchum eh? It's a honor to get to call you that. Paris Geller. Editor of Yale Daily News," Paris said as she beat Rory to a response and stuck her hand out for Mitchum while slightly pushing Rory to the side.

"Hmmm nice to meet you," Mitchum said hesitantly a little surprised at the nerve in this little girl. By the way she introduced herself, Mitchum could tell she was the kind of person who just wanted to get ahead. And he already was sick of her.

FINN, LOGAN & COLLIN

"OH! I SEE MITCHUM. FUCK I DON'T THINK I'VE BEEN THIS EXCITED TO SEE A GIRL, THAT TOO FULLY DRESSED BEFORE!" Finn literally yelled in just one breath as fast as humanly possible.

Finn's family lived in Australia, so he only saw them a handful of times a year. He had three older sisters and one older brother; he was the baby by twelve years. His oldest brother had taken over most of the business, though Finn and the rest of his siblings were all set for life with trust funds. Finn, however, was the only Rothschild who enjoyed North America, so he was given many family resorts to oversee on this side of the world. Finn could be described as a free spirit with limited stresses. Sure, his parents weren't around much- in fact his father even told him he was an accident, but when you saw Finn you'd think he couldn't care less. He was free of family obligations living how he wanted. Though he was alone, he never knew what it was like to be a family hence not exactly knowing what he longed for, especially an elite family from old money with their old ideals. When Logan learned about his already arranged marriage, Finn was there and was completely convinced it was a joke. He couldn't imagine Logan's parents caring that much. Finn viewed this as concern from Logan's parents for Logan's future, and somewhere inside he despised that for a while. Over time, Finn saw the truth of the Huntzberger's, which meant there had to be another motivate to this marriage. As well as saw the absurdity of the fact Logan was to marry a complete stranger. Finn could easily be described as child, and he was simply excited to see the girl his best friend would marry, the girl that would surely play a role in their future. Probably being the type of woman standing afar while Logan hung out with his friends, or worse she could potentially completely stop their interaction.

"Finn we get it. Stop yelling. People are looking," Collin said. "Logan you okay?"

Colin McCrae had grown up with his dad being the only constant in his life, unfortunately. His mom had left the family when he was only a few months old and never contacted Colin. Colin's dad soon married again and again and again each marriage ending in a matter of a few holidays- holidays being the only time Colin even saw these women. With each new women, came new step siblings, the wives were never around long enough to have more children with his father, thankfully. He eventually stopped bothering to get to know his new "family" since he knew there would be a newer one soon. To Colin relationships were ludicrous and completely senseless. He didn't see the big deal with the arrangement, but understood Logan's point.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Logan tried to convince them, but all his color was gone, he looked as pale as a collectable doll.

The boys kept walking, Finn with a huge grin on his face, Collin examining Logan and Logan attempting to keep a poker face, towards Logan's future wife. Or so they thought.

* * *

-PARIS & MITCHUM & RICHARD-

"So should I enter my number into your cell? Or shall I go grab my card from my car? I should've brought one. I used to keep several in my bra, but Rory doesn't think it's proper and you know she's very hard to ignore. Like she's on the phone over there most likely with her mom of all people who she has to have talked to less then 10 minutes ago and I guarantee she is listening to me and will talk to me about it later. And it's surprising because she actually cares like honestly and genuinely cares." Paris babbled, Rory was actually on the phone with Dean, her recently on and off again boyfriend, who was driving over currently. But Rory was listening to Paris and made a mental note to talk to her about telling people this story.

"That she does," Richard agreed as he nursed his drink ignored by Paris.

Mitchum listened to this absurd girl go on and on. God, she was annoying. Just as he was about to zone her out, Paris mentioned Rory and Mitchum's interest was caught. Mitchum had agreed to marrying his only son to this girl when Logan was almost two years old and Rory just a few weeks. He had taken a huge gamble, and as you would have it, it seemed like a good gamble now, great even. He had heard lots of wonderful things from her grandparents, but also from others in society. Sure, some of the things he heard were suppose to negative but were things you'd want in your daughter in law. Mitchum had also been following her writing and boy, was he impressed. This girl had written better than some of his professional writers. Of course, when she was a few weeks old, Mitchum didn't know she'd like journalism but it just kept getting better. And now here he was, listening to an obnoxiously conceited girl saying amazing things about the girl who was to marry his son. Mitchum couldn't be happier with his gamble twenty years ago.

"Anyway, I was thinking I'd give you a copy of my resume before you leave tonight Mitchum. I have several in my car. I'm sure you could use me at your newspaper in New Haven. And don't worry it's not too big of a problem for me. I have time on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's after five pm." Paris continued not noticing three boys eavesdropping.

* * *

-LOGAN & COLLIN & FINN-

"Well men, there she is." Collin stated. The three of them were staring at the backs of the two older men and a blonde lady with an enormous ego, who they assumed was Logan's arranged future wife. They had just heard the part about Pairs' resume and job offer, but had heard more than enough.

"Wowie, I never thought I'd meet someone with a bigger ego than us. I mean listen to her talk to the one and only Mitchum fucking Huntzberger." Finn added.

"God. I need to get out of here." Logan said before turning on his heel towards the exit.

Logan was rich, he was very rich. There was no doubt about it. But that didn't mean he wanted to be treated differently. He didn't want people to take advantage of him. He didn't want anyone to talk in a different manner with him. He despised people like that; people that were only after contacts and money like this girl obviously seemed to be.

"Mate-"

Shira, who was now talking to other women, saw her son practically running out of the place with Collin and Finn following.

"Log- Colin, Finn!" she called.

They silently sighed and turned around towards Shira with the fakest smiles.

"Where's Logan going?"

"Oh, he isn't feeling good." Collin said.

After seeing the questioning look on Shira, Finn quickly followed Collin.

"We had seafood for lunch, probably isn't setting well. We're going to go check on him so-"

Finn finished, then he and Collin both continued towards Logan again before Shira could reply.


	6. Wrists and Disney

**-Author's Note-**

It's a long weekend and I'm trying to post as much as I can before I just busy at school again! Here's another relatively short chapter.

I thought it was about time we had a Rogan moment, not too mushy, we still don't know who she ends up with and this is their first time meeting alone.

The last chapter got some very helpful reviews and thank youuuu all! Please continue reviewing and reading!

Let me know what you think of the format and content!

 **Oh I've also updated the previous chapters. They give more background on all the characters! Check that out too! Enjoy and review! Thanks! All the best to you all -PS**

* * *

 **On to the story...**

Logan jogged through the room, strategically avoiding his mother and anyone that could potentially slow him down. He ran straight out the front door in record time, once outside he felt his pockets for keys.

"Damn it!" he cussed to himself as he recalled his coat. He didn't have much concern for it, besides the fact his keys were in it. Logan ran his hand through his hair ruffling it up a bit as a result, as he went to open to front door to retrieve the coat.

When as he extended his hand for the insanely fancy doorknob, a small girl pulled the door inwards slightly and slipped out with her back towards him looking inside extensively.

His hand was still extended and before he knew it his hand made contact with the girl's back as she backed into it.

"GAAHH" she screamed as she dropped something and instinctively grabbed his hand. She turned back to look inside to ensure nobody heard or was looking at her one more time before shutting the door and exhaled.

"Oh god," she breathed with a hand over her chest and her other hand holding his wrist turning towards Logan.

Logan, who a couple of seconds ago was actually getting irritated by this person blocking his way wanting to leave as soon as possible, was now standing in front of the same girl from earlier in the night and could stay like this all night.

Both Logan and Rory stood still looking at each other with her holding on to his wrist when something screamed from below them.

"RO?"

"Huh?" Rory questioned as she heard her name still starring at Logan's deep brown eyes.

"Oy!" She finally let go of Logan's arm and grabbed the fallen item, being her phone. Right when she let go of Logan's wrist, she regretted it and wanted to hold his hand again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just bumped into someone and dropped ya. I'm outside, meet you here" she said into the phone.

Logan watched the small petite, absolutely beautiful girl talk into her phone as her eyes were locked with his.

Rory ended the call and finally realized the intense eye contact and looked down blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by Logan.

"Hmm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you and grab your wrist, especially for that long." she practically whispered the last part but Logan caught it.

"I just needed to get out of there pronto and my grandma would kill me if she knew-" Rory stopped mid sentence because of the look she was getting from this guy. He was wearing another smirk, similar to the one from earlier the night when it hit Rory about where she'd seen this guy.

"Hey, I don't mind. You can hold on to me as many times as you want for as long as you want, Snow White." Logan said back.

"Ahh Prince Charming eh? Don't let that get to your head, my mom's crazy."

"Mom! Right, I still don't believe that. What kind of scam are you two working here? I mean two young beautiful women, faking a relationship, at an elite event seems dubious and now sneaking out."

"Oh whatever are you implying my prince?" Rory said batting her amazing eyes at him sporting a small blush.

Logan laughed and extended his hand. "It's just Logan Huntzberger. Sorry to disappoint." He said it cleverly, as he'd probably surprised her- being richer than the average Disney prince.

"Damn wasn't I just wasting my perfectly good scamming time with you." Rory said back as she started slowly walking away, waving. She saw Dean pull up and wanted to go to him before he jumped to any conclusions. She was fully aware of the Huntzberger last name, she'd just talked to his father a few minutes ago. But, Logan was just the son of the great Mitchum Huntzberger, he himself hadn't had any thing to go with his father's accomplishments.

Logan was surprised to not see her drop at his feet when he introduced himself, like other girls, and totally shocked when she actually started walking away from him.

"Where you running off too? It couldn't possibly be midnight already" Logan said as he reached out and grabbed her wrist holding on to her.

"Hey, let go. Plus you're getting your Disney movies mixed up!"

"Oh you can hold on to my wrist 'for so long' but I can't hold yours?" he said back quoting her from earlier but letting go at the same time.

Rory blushed a bit for the third time but continued to walk away.

"Snow White, Cinderella, at least give me a name!" Logan called.

"Just Rory. Sorry to disappoint" she smiled looking back before turning the corner.

"Oh, you defiantly didn't" Logan smiled to himself and recalled what he was doing before this girl came out the door. He went to grab the handle again when it opened itself for the second time.

"Man, what is up with that?" Logan laughed.

"Mate?"

"Huntz? You okay?"

Finn and Collin both starred at their friend, who had stormed out a few minutes ago ready to kill, now laughing.

"Mmhm" he murmured going past them entering as he recalled what he was feeling a few minutes ago.


	7. Relationships and Kisses

**-Author's Note-**

Should these be longer? LOL I just read a fic that had a single chapter with 10,000 words... Props man

I need a beta.. Actually I just need a person to proof read and bounce ideas off of maybe?.. Anybody wanna help out? PM ME PLEASE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED AT ALLLL

 **Enjoyyyy! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

OKKKK...

"Dean! Hey!" Rory said finally getting to his car. Gilmore girls don't exercise for a reason.

The couple kissed briefly before Rory pulled away to start towards the event.

"Ro, come on we haven't been alone in days. Let's get in the car for a while" Dean begged sliding his hand towards her bra strap.

She uncomfortably laughed a bit, "what is up with everyone and cars today! Dean we can't!"

He sighed annoyed before starting to walk, leaving Rory behind. Rory followed, sighing herself first, as her phone starting ringing. It was Tristan.

Tristan Dugrey had made quite the first impression on Rory in high school years ago, he was the definition of a high school 'fuckboy' but Rory could tell he was genuine, when he wanted to be. After a whole year of Tristan being the biggest jerk, he and Rory hit a pivotal point as their relationship changed. Though, the universe wasn't on their side as a month after that point- Tris was sent to military school for a year followed by boarding schools to finish high school, though he and Rory never lost contact. They were pen pals, if you will, they wrote each other letters about any and everything interesting in their lives for the majority of four years. Once high school was over, Tris was planning on following Rory to Harvard, but when his grandfather got sick in Massachusetts they had to go spread ways again. Their friendship again, just got stronger and stronger. Tristan was never close to his family in any sense and was more than welcome at the Gilmore household; took advantage of that, becoming good friends with Jess too who happened to work in Province, only a half an hour away from Tris.

"Mar! How you been! Sorry about not picking up your call last night." Tris practically yelled through the phone to prove the level of apology.

"Hello Bible Boy!" Rory laughed at his tone. Right when Rory said "Bible Boy", Dean turned around from ahead of her and glared. Bible Boy was the nickname the Lorelais gave him, after he assigned Rory "Mary".

Rory wasn't exactly surprised at this, but she didn't except him to try and kill her through a stare.

"Hey, can I call you later?"

"Mmm, Bag Boy's there? Fine Mary but one day I wouldn't take second," he said before hanging up, surely to only be joking.

"Rory you have to stop talking to him." Dean stated clear as day about what he wanted.

"You know-" Rory got cut off as they reached the outside of the pool side and Lorelai bounced towards them at full speed.

"Rory! Babe there's only like hundred people in here! We need more! Come help me reel in pretty boys from the place where rainbows go to die?" she asked questioning her own statement at the end.

Lorelai pulled Rory as she started walking towards the back entrance of the main house. Rory turned to look at Dean, who already had a drink in his hand talking to another girl.

"Babe, you two okay?" Lorelai asked opening the door.

"Tristan called and he flipped again. I'm so sick of it. It's been weeks mom, countless arguments about the same thing. He doesn't want me being friends with Tris or Jess and he doesn't even know about me being friends with Marty, yet look there he is talking to another blonde." Rory sighed leaning into her mom.

"Ror, you need to come to a decision instead of just 'ending' the argument. I know he's hard to talk to but you gotta."

"Mhm" Rory fully agreed but was absolutely nervous about it.

Lorelai saw the frustrated look on her daughter's face and attempted to change the subject.

"You there!" she called over to a group of guys around Rory's age.

"Wanna play a quick game? First to guess our relationship gets a kiss." Lorelai said while puckering her lips.

"Mom!" yelled two voices at the same time. One voice belonged to Rory, who yelled at her mother as she smacked her. The other voice was from Finn, who had heard the proposal and jumped as the opportunity from a few feet away with Colin as they watched Logan trying to get the right coat from the closet.

"Mom! I said it first! You're her mom. Can I have my kiss now sweetheart?" Finn said smiling sweetly.

"Hmm, what do you think babe? You or me?" Lorelai asked Rory. At this, Logan's interest was caught.. He looked up just as soon as the idea of Rory kissing Finn was out in the open, slowly moving closer to hear. This didn't go unnoticed by Collin.

"Sorry, committed relationships!" Rory said flashing her whites and batting her eyes at Finn trying to make up and get him to forget.

Finn was about to start a speech when Lorelai stopped Finn.

"Hey, first to ruin her relationship gives you a kiss. Fair, eh?"

"Fine. I'm holding you to it. Pinky promise" Finn said a little deflated, sticking both his pinkies up for the girls. They laughed promising.


	8. Diamonds and Drinks

**-Author's Note-**

Hello!

Still looking for a beta type person, to just help out! Let me know if anybody wants to help, especially with chapter 7! :))

Also, JJsMommy27 I loved your review AAHAH I've spent hours reading in the dark on my phone before bed, usually regretting it in the morning, where I have to reread things over and over. I thought it was hilarious! Thanks for reading hun! I liked that perspective too, for the boys breaking up Dean & Rory, would've been interesting eh? Thanks again, you made my day.

* * *

 **SOOOO THE STORY...**

Rory just laughed at this guy's antics. He barely knew her mom and seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with Lorelai. Rory had grown up with two fairly attractive maybe even "hot" parents. It was fun at times but could be extremely exhausting to be around them. But, this particular guy was simply hilarious and she loved it.

"Anywaysss, we're having a sub-party thing in the pool house. You all should come." Rory extended an invite to the three guys they had seen around, as well as the group Lorelai initially came up to.

"Sorry love. I'd lovvvve to. But, mate here is set on getting out of here," Finn pouted to Rory, referring to Logan.

"Finn, I think we could go check it out first." Logan replied with a smile towards Rory.

Colin and Finn shared another look and nodded. The group started towards the exited when someone called out.

"Rory!" Emily called.

"So freaking close! Good luck babe. I'm taking the pretty boys to the party. You have fun with Satan." Lorelai yelled to Rory dashing out.

Rory sighed a little, before turning towards the call, "Grandma, what's wrong?"

"Did I just see you talking to Logan Huntzberger?"

Rory knew who her grandma was talking about, but wanted more time to figure out a reply, so gave her grandma her best confused look.

"You know, blonde, about two years older than you, Mitchum and Shira's son, about this tall" Emily started. When she was going to indict height with a hand, Rory stopped her.

"Yes Grandma. Mom and I were talking to him."

"That's just amazing. Simply amazing." Emily smiled from ear to ear again. "Rory, come I have a present I'm dying for you to try on."

"Grandma, Mom's waitin-" Rory started but stopped realizing her grandma was already dragging her away.

Emily led Rory to her room upstairs; the room she had designed for Rory years ago thinking it matched her personality to the dot, when it was potentially the exact opposite. She handed her granddaughter a blue velvet jewelry box that was sitting on the Barbie-pink dresser.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday dinner, but now seems like a better time" Emily said giving it to her.

"You didn't need to get me anything" Rory replied opening it and thinking about the weird timing. "Wow! This is something. Too much of something! I can't take it." The box held a shiny diamond tiara, which was just borderline absurdly Disney princess status.

"You only turn 20 once. This isn't even half of what I wanted to give you. You have to put it on though, since we didn't see you on your real birthday." Emily smiled with a hint of evil in her eyes, as she knew Rory would listen after that last sentence.

Sighing, Rory put the tiara on her head. "Thank you," she said giving her grandma a hug.

"Don't even mention it. Now go on to that sub party Logan was heading to quickly!" Emily finished pushing Rory out the door.

Rory thought her grandma was trying to set her up with Logan, despite knowing about Dean. She knew there was no point in trying to convince her grandma about Dean and just went down the hallway to the window before going down the stairs. From the window, Rory could see outside to the pool, where she saw Dean just standing looking around alone. She almost felt bad for leaving him by himself, just as she was about to go to him, she saw Dean smile at a girl walking towards him with drinks. It was the same girl she saw him talking to about a half an hour ago. The blonde handed Dean a drink and Dean went down to her ear and said something to make her laugh. Rory was shocked that Dean would flirt with another girl at her grandparent's house, especially after the constant nagging about her friends. She ran down the stairs pretty much missing the last step.


	9. Short Note! :)

Hello! This is just an note from me, no chapter of the story yet! But I'm working on it currently and hope to have to up by tonight!

 **First, I'd like to thank you all for reading!** I just need to put a few things out there and thought this would be a good way. I'll probably delete this in a few hours.

I wanted to let you all know if been working on editing the **previous chapters**. I wasn't happy about the choppiness and **I think they've improved much more now**. I'd love it if you could go back and maybe glance over them? They have more background information!

I also wanted to thanks those who reviewed. It honestly means a lot! Even a one worded review is great motivated! Those who are following the story or/and favourited it, you literally made my day better! So thankfulllll!

Hopefully, you're all liking the story and the direction it's going in. **Feel completely free to criticize and critique! All feedback is helpful.**

I think I've gotten a feel for where this story is going, hopefully get to update faster.

previous chapters updated July 31, 2017

 _ **Still looking for a beta or simply someone to proof read and bounce ideas off of! pleaseeeeeee**_

 **Thanks again! Lots of love -PS**


	10. Blondes and Dean

**-Author's Note-**

Hello! I need to clear up a few more things real quick... This takes place in present day today, Rory is 20 years old, Logan is 21/22 and all the usuals still attend Yale. Currently Rory's a sophomore and Logan's a junior.

Like always, thanks for reading and baring with me! Lots of love -PS

 **NOW THE STORY...**

Logan was at the bar, waiting for the girl who had been on his mind since the minute he got there. This might have been the first society party that Logan wasn't trying to get out of asap, not anymore at least.

"Hey hottie, you seem bored. I could help you out with that?" a blonde flirted with Logan as she poured two drinks.

"I'm okay; for now, I'll let you know if things change" he replied with a wink as he downed the rest of his drink and moved towards Collin, who was watching him from across the room sitting close to a loud Finn arguing with another guy.

"She cannot be her mom!" one of the guys from the group earlier said.

"I'm telling you its true!"

"Huntz, did I just see you turn down a girl?" Collin asked flabgasted.

"Yeah, well she wasn't my type,"

"Your type? Since when do you have a type?"

"Oh mate, his type is pale, blue eyed girls who's name starts with R ending with -Ory" Finn added. Both the guys chuckled as Logan glared.

"Look, there she is! She seems to be sporting the same look as you Logan, maybe you two are meant to be."

It was true, Rory walked out of the main house with a look what could kill. She went straight towards a tall guy with an older version of the bowl cut, who was talking to the blonde that hit on Logan a couple of minutes ago.

* * *

She just could not believe him.

"Dean who the hell is this?"

"Rory calm down. Don't be overdramatic," Dean laughed as he was fairly drunk.

"Calm down? Really? I talk to Tris, my best friend, and you freak out but you can flirt right in front of me at my family's function and I'm not even allowed to question it?"

"Tristen is your best friend? That spoiled rich asshole? Please Rory all that guy has ever wanted to do is fuck you.."

At that Rory slapped him, attracting the attention of just about everyone else, at least those who weren't already interested.

Lorelai was standing a few feet away watching her daughter stand up for herself, but at that she was going to make Dean pay. Before Lorelai could go, Luke wrapped his arm around her stomach keeping her in place.

"Let her deal with it herself. She's a big girl." he said to Lorelai who nodded but was still struggling in Luke's embrace to go to her daughter.

Logan was right behind Lorelai and found himself starting towards this girl to defend. But Colin stopped him by holding onto his shoulder. Logan sighed remembering that she was particularly a stranger and went the other direction from the scene to get a smoke.

Dean put a hand on the imprint that Rory left on his cheek and stared back at her in shock. Every time they had fought before Rory never even really raised her voice but today; today he was nursing an injury.

"Who do you think you are evaluating my relationships? He's been there for me longer than you have."

"Yeah? Well, you did sleep with him years ago, no wonder he's still around. I just got there."

At this the blonde girl, now a few steps away from them, chuckled.

"You know what? Go to hell Dean." Rory said as she got a drink from the small table next to them and throw it at him.

Dean grabbed her wrist and twist it, while forcing Rory onto himself with a hand behind her back "how dare you little bitch."

Rory was about to knee him where it counts but two fists came in contact with Dean's face and jaw. They belonged to Luke and Finn. Lorelai was being held back by Luke but when he saw Dean touch Rory he particularly transported to Dean, as well as a slightly drunk Finn who instantly sobered up just to fight this guy. Sure, Finn missed a bit and punched more of Dean's jaw than the side of his face like he intended, but the same affect was given to Dean.

Rory was immediately pulled into a hug by Lorelai.

"Rory are you okay? Let me see your wrist." Lorelai went right into mom mode. Rory nodded, she was fine. He hadn't hurt her much, but she was totally bewildered.

She held her daughter as Luke picked up Dean from the floor and began pushing him towards the exit.

"You all think you're better than me. But you're not, none of you rich asses are better than me. Especially you slut." Dean yelled sloppily towards Rory.

Paris had been in her car gathering her files for Mitchum, when she heard the chaos and started towards the back of the house. Just as Dean yelled the last part, Paris' knee and hand simultaneously made contact with his sensitive area and face, resulting in a louder impact than that of Rory's from earlier. Fortunately, on the same cheek.

"Rory is ten times the person than you, Bag Boy. Get the fuck away from her and do not come back this time." Paris said to a slouched Dean while keeping direct eye contact as angry emitted out of her.

Paris then saw Lorelai and Rory hugging and made her way to her. "Rory what happened?"

At this Finn spoke, who was attempting to give relieve to his throbbing hand by pretty much sucking on it. "What happened? You don't even know what happened and you did that? God, remind me to never mess with you"

Everybody heard Finn, though nobody reacted because of their concern for Rory, except Rory who slightly smiled.

Lorelai whispered to Rory that she was going to go check on Luke, who was pushing Dean towards to exit, and passed her daughter over to Paris, who was surprisingly standing with open arms.

Rory saw Finn's friend coming to get a hold on Finn who was cursing at his hand.

"Holy mother of everything sweet, Colin! Punching someone else never hurt this much before." Finn cried.

Despite everything that had happened less than a few minutes ago, Rory couldn't help herself from laughing. She had a few minutes to calm down. It went by so fast, that it hadn't properly set in yet. At the moment, she felt glad to be surrounded by such a caring group.

"You have primarily soft tissue damage, you need ice-" Paris evaluated.

"Could you get him some from the bar?" Rory asked in a small voice as she used the back of hand to dry the few tears that had subconsciously fallen on her cheeks. Paris gave her a tight smile and one last squeeze before letting go.

* * *

Logan had been in the front of the manor, smoking as he checked his phone just wondering around the sidewalk, he couldn't believe what he was going to do. He soon saw the guy yelling at Rory earlier being pushed out by another man and instantly felt anger. He figured the situation had to have gotten worse and jogged back to the party. On his way there, he ran into Rory's mom, apparently.

"Woaaah" she said as she caught herself from falling.

"Oh sorry!" Logan said as he continued.

"You! Your foreign friend punched Dean!" Lorelai shouted in his direction.

He got faster when he saw Finn swinging his hand in the air and Colin standing next him with Rory hugging a blonde a few steps away. As Logan got closer to the group, he realized the blonde was Emily's granddaughter, his pending wife and stopped a couple of feet away from them. The girl in question began going in the other direction and Logan thought it was save to get closer. But, when he got closer he saw Rory wiping tears and instantly engulfed her in a hug.

* * *

 **SO THAT'S CHAPTER 9...**

Hopefully, I did the breakup justice? I stopped liking Dean pretty quickly in the show and needed to paint him as a bad guy! ((this doesn't mean Rory never slept with him, I'm going to add a bit more to Rory's dating history, you'll learn more in upcoming chapters)) Dean got on too many of my nerves.. and if you didn't know **the blonde Logan is referring to at the end is Paris who he, Finn and Collin THINK is the girl he is to marry aka Emily and Richard's granddaughter, the Gilmore Girl.**

updated August, 14 2016 3:00PM

again July, 31 2017 lol


	11. Hugs and Ice

**Last time...**

"You! Your foreign friend punched Dean!" Lorelai shouted in his direction.

He got faster when he saw Finn swinging his hand in the air and Collin standing next him with Rory hugging a blonde a few steps away. As Logan got closer to the group, he realized the blonde was Emily's granddaughter, his pending wife and stopped a couple of feet away from them. The girl in question began going in the other direction and Logan thought it was save to get closer. But, when he got closer he saw Rory wiping tears and instantly engulfed her in a hug.

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

Hello! It's Friday! Actually Saturday morning ahah... But point is I'm going to try to update on Fridays. Hope you all are enjoying the story. If anything is confusing or I messed up somewhere let me know! Thanks for everyyyyything! :D -PS

* * *

 **Storytimeee**

Her body perfectly molded into his. Just perfectly. Logan had his arms around the small of her back while one of Rory's clung his shoulder from under and the other was around his neck. Logan breathed in Rory's sweet scent of vanilla and coffee as he sighed into her skin in pure serenity.

Finn who was still in pain stopped swinging his hand for relieve but instead was completely astonished by this site, along with Colin. Logan Huntzberger did not do this. They had been their friend for the majority of their lives and he always kept girls at arms length. The only girls he willingly hugged were their long time friend Stephanie or his sister Honor, even they didn't hug for this long or this comfortably.

Rory stayed in Logan's arm for what seemed long enough to play a couple of love songs, probably not acceptable for two people who were strangers as of a few hours ago but they weren't concerned, they didn't even notice.

"Harrummmph" Lorelai loudly cleared her throat after she had lost hope in them separating on their own. She had come back with Luke, after they loaded Dean into a cab back to his parent's house, and watched the scene along with the boys.

"Mom?" Rory questioned still in Logan's embrace. Just as she finished the thought it dawned on her of what she was doing and pushed herself from him.

"Rory. You okay?" Lorelai asked for the second time in the last hour, this time it was in different context.

"Mhmm" she quickly replied. She tried shaking off her deer-caught-in-headlights look, while starting to walk towards the bar, where Paris was talking to the man behind it.

Logan felt cold and empty right after Rory left his embrace and was shocked at this. He was getting identical stupid looks from Colin and Finn and sighed. He knew he'd have a bunch of backlash for this, but needed more time to figure what this meant.. to explain to his friends. Logan shot a glare at his two best friends, which they seemed to accept for the time being.

* * *

"Can I get a martini please?" Rory asked the bartender, the man smiled at Paris and moved to make the drink.

"Paris, whatcha up to?" Rory said as she turned towards her friend.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing much just trying to get-" Paris was going to say 'get a drink' before Rory interrupted her.

"Trying to get some ice?" Rory smiled as the man came back and took Paris' attention back, handing Rory her drink.

Rory drank some of the drink and picked up the bag of slightly melted ice sitting on the bar to take to the foreign guy. As she turned, she came face to face with her mom, who was sporting a very cheeky smile.

"You sure you okay babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes mother," Rory replied.

"Mother, ouch. I'll let it slide, you've had quite the eventfully evening. Finalllllly breaking up with that jerk you called a boyfriend, and potentially falling for this Prince Charming." Lorelai said.

"Will you stop with the prince thing please"

"Mm, yeah sure. Look, I for one am tired. Let's head home? Or you have other plans?" Lorelai finished with a joking glint in her eye. She was very surprised and proud at how well her daughter had taken this breakup. All of the other breakups were followed by instant hostilely for days consisting of tears, but today, today Rory was back in a matter of minutes. This just showed Lorelai ultimately what kind of relationship Rory and Dean had. And, it didn't go unnoticed by her that the only thing Rory replied to from her previous statement was the Prince Charming part, referring to a specific blonde.

"No mom, I don't have any plans. Let me just give this to him and I'll meet you in the front?" Rory replied holding up the ice bag. Lorelai nodded, happy that Rory didn't mention saying bye to Emily and moved to find Luke.

* * *

Rory saw the three men who had witnessed her embarrassment in bucketfuls tonight and ignominiously made her way to them.

"Thought you'd like this." she said softly to Finn's back. All three turned around to face Rory as Finn smiled reaching for the ice.

"Ah Love, you have no idea. I hope he's in more pain than I am." Finn laughed as he put ice to his fist.

"Yeah me too. Thanks for that, it was incredibly sweet of you." Rory smiled and reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, giving him hug. Colin and Logan were watching the two talk as they drank from red solo cups. As Rory hugged Finn, Logan stopped drinking and felt a pang of slight jealous run through him.

"I cannot believe you did that Finn" Logan interrupted. The two let go of each other and Logan smiled continuing, "It was very unlike you."

"Ay mate, when a beauty such as Love needs help, I'm there" Finn said. Colin and Finn had caught Logan's interruption and had those smiles on their faces again.

"O, thank you too.. For the ah, thanks" Rory unusually stumbled over her words, as she turned a bit more towards Logan.

The two boys' smiles grew.

"How about we go get refills Finn?" Colin spoke for the first time since Rory had came over.

"I'm actually okay Col-," Collin elbowed Finn in the arm. "Oh right, yes let's" Finn finished, while feeling his new injury. Finn and Colin started walking away leaving the pair, as Finn said "I would've understood a glare-ish look man"

Collin wickedly smiled.

"Yeah, well this seemed more effective." He took the ice that was on Finn's knuckles and put it to his arm.

* * *

 **SO THAT WAS THE BREAKUP AFTERMATH...**

I swear I started this on Friday! Sorry for the delayyyy.

Next chapter will have Rory and Logan talking alone again! And will probably fast forward a bit... I really want to get out of the Gilmore house!

Plus, happy leap year! I always find it fun to think back to the last one and imagine the next! :)) Hope you enjoyed.

updated August 14, 2016 at 3:25PM


	12. Bruises and Bushes

**-Author's Note-**

Helloooo! I thought I'd finally start another day on leap day, extra day thing eh? I realllllly want to end this day LOL CAN YOU BELIEVE THERE HAVE BEEN TEN CHAPTERS ABOUT ONE DAY oyyyy so thats the mission!

Also, I've been very if-y on these chapters I've been posting, basically I write them and post just to get something out to you all. But I'm usually not completely satisfied and go back to edit, which is pointless because I doubt you go back to read. So, I'm going to start writing them and keeping to myself for a while to mess around with. Let me know what you think about this! I not entirely sure how my updating will be effected. BUT, reviews will definitely help me be faster eheh.

Hope you like it, like always, and please review!

* * *

 **Storyyy**

"Oh ah thank you too.. For the ah, thanks" Rory unusually stumbled over her words, as she turned a bit more towards Logan.

The two boys' smiles grew.

"How about we go get refills Finn?" Collin spoke for the first time since Rory had came over.

"I'm actually okay Col-," Collin elbowed Finn in the arm. "Oh right, yes let's" Finn finished, while feeling his new injury.

Finn and Collin started walking away leaving the pair, as Finn said "I would've understood a glare-isn look man"

Collin wickedly smiled.

"Yeah, I thought this would be more fun." He took the ice that was on Finn's knuckles and put it to his arm.

* * *

Logan smiled that the antics of his stupid friends.

"So- you're welcome. You're feeling better eh?" Logan started.

Rory nodded, "Yeah, I am.. It wasn't much of a relationship anymore actually."

"That's because you belong with your Prince Charming- I see you're getting more and more into the character by the second" Logan quickly changed the thought as he realized what he was implying, finishing with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh" Rory questioned as she remember what was sitting on her head and moved to grab the diamond tiara Emily had given her.

"Don't, it suits you" Logan said as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Rory winced a little before smiling trying to cover it.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Logan said concerned causing wrinkles to form on his forehead. He let go of her wrist, but held on to her hand and examined, neither of them overlooking the electricity felt. As Logan investigated her wrist, he noticed a bruise.

"Fine, I bruise easy. I'm basically Ross, bruise like a peach"

"That guy did this. I'm even more glad Finn punched him." Logan said with a weird look before adding "Ross?"

"Ross Geller, Monica's brother, Rachel's lobster" Rory explained flabbergasted.

The look on Logan's face reminded, and Rory continued.

"FRIENDS? YOU'VE NEVER SEEN FRIENDS!?" Rory practically screamed, Logan's expression just got more confused.

"You have lived a frighteningly sheltered life my friend." Rory said shaking her head in grave disappointment as Logan started smiling.

She smacked him, "you knew!"

"I mean who doesn't know Rachel's lobster?"

"ROR LET'S GO! PAUL ANKA CAN'T GIVE OUT CANDY HIMSELF FOREVER! BYE PC!" Lorelai yelled from across the pool as she waved to Logan and went towards the exit with Luke trailing.

"True, if you haven't watched Friends, you haven't lived.. I was going to kidnap you for a Friends Marathon Night." Rory said.

"My friend Stephanie would've killed me if I hadn't by now. But I wouldn't refuse an invite" Logan smirked.

"Bye Logan" Rory concluded going the way her mom disappeared, smiling.

"Bye Rory"

And that was it Logan thought. Here he was standing in the back of some Hartford society family mansion, who happened to be his future in-laws, watching a girl that had actually intrigued him walk away. Would he have made a move to get her number? Yes. Of course. Logan had several repeats of the "America's Most Common Girl Names" list in his phone contacts, along with little descriptions of the 'best' part of the girl; such as "killer legs" or "bomb boobs". He rarely went a night without a girl but he never hugged ANYONE because HE wanted to.

Yet, today he hugged a girl he had just met and wouldn't have minded staying like that forever. Forever, spending forever with a girl had been the exact opposite of what Logan had dreamed of, spending nights with different temporary girls forever was the dream. A dream that had been destroyed by his dad a long time ago actually right in front of his first and last girlfriend. Mitchum Huntzberger didn't beat around the bush.

* * *

What do you think Mitchum's 'mic-drop' moment will be like?

Are we finally done with this day? Hmm

updated August 14, 2016 at 3:50PM

again Jul 31, 2017


	13. Two Note Chapters? Open me por favor

Two note chapters? I suck, I know.

HI,

I'm still alive! I wanna apologize first of all.

 _ **I am very committed to this story, know that.**_

For weeks I've been writing down things, making numerous notes pages on my phone, my laptop, just about everywhere when I come up with random cute ideas for the Gilmores+.

Also, I've been rewatching Gilmore Girls just so I don't stray away from the personalities of the characters too much. Although, I am surely gonna be changing a the way a few characters act, but the dialogue in the show is just amazing. I want to include that as much as I can.

Aside from this, I've been caught up with school. I'm wrapping up school soon so it's been a lot. But, _committed_.

I need to rummage through my notes and create a chapter, then I'll get going.

Yes, I have deleted some chapters because I thought the story was moving too fast. It needed to be a bit more storyline instead of moving on, does that make sense? I don't know.

OH AND

The "Short Note" chapter will be where I update y'all on things.

Like I'll just keep updating the chapter, so you guys don't get the notifications and ignoring-ness. 

Actually, it might be there chapter because the chapters following this one is gonna be _my turning point. :))))_

 _k bye thank you for sticking with me, I'll try my best to make it worth it._

 **update**

7.9.2016 ~ final copy of chapter 1 is up

7.31.2016 ~ final copy of chapter 2 is up

8.2.2016 ~ final copy of chapter 3 is up

8.2.2016 ~ final copy of chapter 4 is up

7.31.17 all updated to this


	14. Reflections & Relations

Hello!

I'm back! S/O TO _ImTheNana_ \- you're amazing a. for pointing out my stupid annoying mistake, and b. for going back trying to reread! You are the best, thank you so much!

MY OLD REPLIES ARE GONE! As the old readers know, I rewrote a lot and accidentally forgot to save my replies to your amazing comments. We all know I LOVE COMMENTS, so I'm actually very sorry for that. Hopefully, the people they were for read them! I'm going to reply to the newer ones at the bottom! Feel completely free to comment asking for a reply (sorry again) or to directly message me! Love talking to y'all. **((there may or may not be spoilers in the replies))** also **LOTS of old replies** bc i just couldn't help myself. S/O to _**Droolia**_ I wrote you a long reply down there too! :)

Honestly, I had many opportunities to write these last couple of days but I've been stuck on how to continue it. I know where I want the story to go, I just can't think of ways to write the scenes. Especially since I wrote like 5 chapters from this point before and didn't end up liking them.

Though, I guess if you're reading this... I got over it and posted for you all after all hahah.

So it all must've worked out right? :)

Here's to that! Hope you're good -PS

 **-Last time-**

Yet, today he hugged a girl he had just met and wouldn't have minded staying like that forever. Forever, spending forever with a girl had been the exact opposite of what Logan had dreamed of, spending nights with different temporary girls forever was the dream. A dream that had been destroyed by his dad a long time ago, at his eighteenth birthday actually right in front of his first and last girlfriend. Mitchum Huntzberger didn't beat around the bush.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"How you doing back there babe?" Lorelai asked her daughter in the back.

Rory had quite the night. She broke up with her first boyfriend, for the 3rd time.

Dean was her first boyfriend, though at this point it was hard to think of him like that. The person she'd broken up with today was nothing like the sweet guy she'd start dating almost four years ago- on and off. The guy who'd remember the book she was reading, even though he wasn't interested, and would get ready earlier to jump onto the bus to just spend a couple of minutes with her, a good hour before his school.

That wasn't Dean Forrester anymore. Dean Forrester was the guy who gave up on his college dream, thought of working at a store as a career, got married at 19 and cheated on his wife all within a year. He turned into a possessive boyfriend who was insecure and covered it with anger towards her.

He should know her better.

The first time he said "love you" he should've seen what a big deal that was for her, how the only person she truly loved and depended upon was her mom. In high school, he should've known that she would never give into an attraction to cheat on him. At the time, that was all Tristan was to her, a minor attraction. She wouldn't have given a relationship with him a second thought if Dean hadn't broken up with her, just to beg her to take him back a couple of weeks later. Recently, he should've known that his working status or his past mistakes would never matter to her. She wouldn't have ever treated him any differently or judged him, instead she accepted him the way he was.

He should've known her better.

"Rory?" Lorelai tried again, this time turning to look at Rory looking out the window.

"Hmm?" Rory replied realizing her mom had said something.

"I asked how you were, but I HAVE to know about the thingy on your head. Luke, do you think we could go on that vacation to Cuba with that?"

Luke moved to the right a bit to look into the mirror, seeing what Lorelai was talking about he responded with "Forget Cuba, we could probably buy our own small island somewhere with it."

"Haha you two are hilarious" Rory replied sarcastically. "You seriously should forget about Cuba, we're American.. It'll be at least another year before they allow us."

"Right. I still don't understand that. Why don't they wanna be our friendssss?" Lorelai whined.

Rory and Luke both groaned as they both had explained it to her a dozen times. She just never remained interested longer than for ten seconds.

"Do not start that again. Please. Grandma gave this to me, as a late birthday present or something. There was a fishy explanation, but I haven't figured out her true intentions just yet."

"Fishy explanation? True intentions? Doubting my mom's sincere present? My god, today is amazing. First your remark after my down under experience with Prince Charming's crew, then we left without having to see Emily again and now, now you're are suspicious of the woman... who by the way you should ALWAYS be suspicious of."

"OH NO! We didn't to thank Grandma. I completely forgot. She's going to call me tomorrow morning, waaaay too early, at that too with a lecture. Well, I could just tell her about Dean. She'll be so happy, she won't even remember. OH if I leave her a message before bed about Dean, she wouldn't even remember the party tomorrow." Rory decided.

"Wow, the strategy is divine. You've learned the craft of eliminating contact with her."

"Did you say down under?" Luke asked. Sure, Luke had started to participate in Lorelai's rants with the occasional joke, but keeping up with both Lorelai's and Rory's rants simultaneously required more practice still.

"Yes babe. Rory's prince's friend is from the land of down under. Speaking of which, when did grandma give you the solution to third world poverty?"

"Hmm, when we came in to invite more people outside. Remember she called me as you were leaving."

"Yes I do remember. That's exactly my point child."

"Huh?" Rory questioned.

"Australia?" Luke threw in again.

Lorelai nodded towards Luke, "you have to kiss him too now Ror." She laughed referring to the promise to Finn, before getting back to the conversation. "Emily gifted you something outta Elizabeth's personal stash right after she saw you talking to Logan Huntzberger although that doesn't make sense-" she said deep in thought with a distant look.

Rory cut off her mom "Oh my god, of course she would try to get me to date him. I'm a little surprised this is the first time she's tried something. I was even dating Dean at the time! And I'm sure he'll forgot, besides I never gonna see him again."

"You will see him again. He goes to Yale too. I asked your grandma." Lorelai said quietly without her usual spark. She had dropped the conversation about Emily setting up Rory. Emily didn't need to set Rory up to go on dates with men, she'd already had something much worse planned. Oh God, something much much MUCH worse.

Rory was questioning why Lorelai asked, but Luke noticed the sudden change in her mood. He placed his hand on tops of hers and gave a smile.

"Elizabeth? Like the queen? Aren't you two related to her?" Luke chuckled trying to give Lorelai bate.

The other Lorelai in the car took it instead. "Pretty sure we're barelyyyyy related to her."

Lorelai gave Luke a small smile, to try and assure him she was fine. Though, she wasn't. At all.

But, Luke seemed to accept it and laughed at Rory.

"So are you now my new step _DAD_! So stop laughing!" Rory replied laughing herself.

Lorelai gave turned around again to look at her daughter who was now laughing with Luke. Rory had always accepted Luke with open arms. She didn't always make it obvious. but she never hid it. They were a good family. Rory came home a handful of times a month and also made it a point to hang out with Luke as much as she did with Lorelai, though only Lorelai got daily calls from Rory. With Rory moving away and herself getting married, Lorelai worried about their relationship. Thankfully, it never changed.

It would've been horrible to lose Rory at 18, sooner than Lorelai was ready to. At least she thought she has ready for the inevitable strain to come after Rory's 21st birthday.

* * *

;) don't hate me

lol, give me a feel of your feelings and thoughts with a comment

written Saturday September 17, 2016 at 11:05pm

 _ **Replies**_

 _ **Roganjalex -**_ You are just so motivating! Love it! Thanks for taking the time to write!

 **Charrell** \- I'm glad you are liking it! Let me know if you read the temporary chapters and what you thought of them and the recent ones! Thanks!

 ** _gghazan_** \- Oh man the Rogan moments are hard! The way I want their relationship to develop is different, so the moments are important to me to be right! Thank you for liking them ahah! I finally ended the night! That's actually one of the reasons I deleted the older chapters after the 10th (if you saw them) Keep me updated on your Rogan thoughts!

 _ **DaleEllen (aka Goldie! :)**_ \- Your comments are always along the lines of my thoughts! I love it! Thanks for staying updated! 3 Rory will actually find out a while before 'it goes down' so will Logan actually. I'm planning on keeping them both in the dark about one another bc it lets their relationship develop more first. I think this chapter (14 aka 12th) will ask your Lorelai question... What you think of that? & yes the Haydens will for sure be a part of this all!- **Goldie -** So I ended up deleting that bit. But my plans for Rory overlapping a bit of Lorelai will still come! I'm glad you agreed, I was kinda nervous about it! It was Logan for a quick second before I deleted aha, could've gone with the many other options. Pretty sure I'm bringing that scene back! Thank you! Hope you hear from you again! - DaleEllen - I will be adding others noticing Rory more into this! - Deleted chapters bc I wasn't completely happy. I will be adding some parts in future chapters again though! Sorry for the confusion, I've been all over the place! I'd think to think I've gotten it planned better now. Let me know what you think!

 ** _miriiii123_** \- I ended up deleting that chapter ahah! I wasn't positive about how I felt about it! You are soooo kind! Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it! Hopefully you liked this chapter too! It'd be a little while before Logan finds out about Rory.. I wanna mess with them a little more aahah. You can count on the family drama for sure! :) - Drunk Rory will be back from the death of the temporary chapters lol. I liked her too! Logan will also still start as a playboy, I completely agree their relationship needs to develop! **The review conditions for updates will stop.** I just needed to know all this time I put into the stories isn't going to waste, that someone is interested! :) I wanna keep the relationship a mystery a bit longer... but Logan and Rory will noooot be in a relationship when they find out, they would be too easy ahaha. More banter is bound to come! That's actually one of the hardest parts of writing for me! But whats a gilmore girls story without it! Here's one straight answer... Rory is a hayden gilmore, for sure the Haydens are making an appearance. You'll have to wait and see how that goes though! LOL one word reviews AHAHAH that would've been too good! You're so sweet! Thank you for waiting and the time!- I deleted the chapters bc I wrote them a little too fast for me to completely love them! I wasn't a 100 percent sure, so i decided to rewrite and bring those bits back in future chapters! I'm planning on continuing this story till the end! Don't worry, I'll keep you posted!

 **gilmoreobessed** \- deleted that bit! Hopefully you're liking this direction? Thank you so much!

 _ **nightnovice**_ \- you went back and read! Love that! Thanks soooooooo much! I updated them a bit more, but I'm sure you get the feel for the chapters anyways! - I've always loved Finn and Colin's characters, they're an interesting group, hopefully i do them justice!- Mitchum sucks ahaha yes it was his 'mic drop' moment lol - I actually ended up deleting that Rory part! You liked it huh? I think I'll adding it in later. Maybe once Rory finds out and gets bit riskier? Keep me posted!

 **chelsbaby** \- your review is too good! Love it lol. I'm going to have to go back to my deleted chapters and see what you liked! Hopefully I'll be adding it in future parts!

 **sarah44** \- thanks for noticing! Some of the chapter names are pretty weak, I need to work on them! I deleted that chapter, I'll haveeeee to go back and see what you liked! Thanks for the comment! I've stopped the number of reviews thing too, so don't worry! but keep me posted on ur thoughts!

 **HANNAH -** Thank you! They will eventually end up together, it'll be an interesting journey though hopefully! Glad you are enjoying!

 _ **Smile Back**_ \- Yep, it's 21 in America (miss Canada ahah) I'm gonna write off the age due to the fact that its Hartford elite and college students :) Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate! I thought it was rushed too, that's why i ended up gong back to update and deleting some chapters. Do you think it's any better now? Keep me posted!

 _ **Mims13**_ \- Veronica Mars! yesses another amazing show! I've recently started reading fanfic for that, since I sadly finished the show. The movie wasn't amazing, but I need to see logan and veronica together again! You like Logan E better than Logan H? I'm undecided at this point, gonna have to think about it ahah. I took down the chapters because I wrote them a little rushed and wasn't completely happy with them! I will be continuing! Thanks for reading and the comment! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

 _ **Droolia** -_ Thanks for the comments! I loved hearing what you thought after every little part.- Oh no! It's a Rogan arrangement! Sorry for that big confusion! lol... Shira is happy now, but will Rory be just as perfect as she is on paper?Logan is on the YDN (of course ahah) but you'll soon get a bit of a back story for Logan's Yale life! Tbh I'm still trying to figure out if I want Logan to be a year or two older than Rory in this story, that'll change some future things. But, I have YDN factored in to the Paris/Rory confusion, don't worry!- God Dean, so stupid! :)- Do you think Finn will actually forget about his kiss?- I'M LOVING THAT YOU STAY UP FOR MY STORY, is that mean? Haha the fact that you're willing to pay in the morning is just tooooooo kind of you! 333 Thank god for technology right! How else would we get the new stories with our favourite tv characters! Books instead of your phone? oh man, I would've ended up dropping the book on my face like i do with my phone so many times!- Paris is a unusual one aha. Emily actually hasn't heard the 'good' news yet, we both know her reaction. Back story of Rory's love life is coming too, buuuuuut I'll tell you this... Dean did cheat on his wife  & Rory and Tristan are surely not hooking up currently.- You hadn't missed anything vital info about the arrangement yet! Again, love your need for info! I wanna keep the whole arrangement under wraps for a bit longer, dropping hints along the way. But, I'm very glad you bring up Lorelai and Chris. It'll come up in later chapter for purpose! No need for the fanfic wand just yet, I'm gonna try to make it as believable as possible though you never know. - It is crazy and a lot at times with school but exciting. Thank you! I actually did take your advice in the summer and enjoyed an amazing week with some great memories, wish-i-could-do-it-all-again good. The reality of school ending hit me recently, it'd gonna be weird not to see these people on a daily bases, not to go there everyday! So weird to actually be sad about it ahahah. Nooo, i plan on moving away for college, just a couple of hours still in california though! I wanna a different experience, sad about hs still though! Thank you for taking the time again! - (your review from today!) I was typing this when I realized you left me another review! Had to make sure you read this, so I'm gonna repost for you ahaha! Emily takes a thought out plan to avoid, everyone has one of those dangerous relatives! LOL Hopefully this cleared some things up for you! Talk to you soon hun!

 _ **Superratty**_ \- I will keep writing! I'm happy you're enjoying it! Keep me posted! Thank you!

car- Thanks for reading and the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

 ** _ggRogangg_** \- You're just too nice! I will probably be taking you up on your offer soon! Trying not to have to delete chapters again, so my unsure chapters will be coming your way hun! lol grammar is overrated! :) Whatcha think of this chapter? Yeah, my first 10 chapters of one night is crazy but hopefully I'll get better at this and look back to how i started ahahah. I will definitely read your story! Always love a Rogan! you're amazing, thanks for taking the time! I'll be talking to you soon! hope you're doing good as well!

 ** _blueeyes1989_** \- hope you liked it!

 ** _snowwygirl4_** \- Dean got pretty annoying right! Yes, the reveal and reactions are going to be fun to write! Keep me posted on your thoughts! Thanks!

 **Izzy04** \- Came out today! lol sorry for the long wait! Had to plan a bit! Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next update will be sooner!


	15. Conversationsss and Coffee

Hi!

It's been a while. Sorry! Life is chaotic. We all know it.

Can you believe it's been over a year since I started writing? Somebody pointed that out and I had so check to make sure. That's crazy. Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck around!

Happy Holidays to all of you! I hope 2017 is a great year- if anything, those of us in America know it's gonna be interesting. :): ahah

 _Last timeeeeee_

 _Rory, Lorelai and Luke are driving home after the Halloween party at the Gilmore house. The girls met Logan & co., Rory broke up with Dean, Rogan had a moment, Rory came to terms with her breakup, Lorelai thought about Rory's future._

Couple of weeks later- November 12th ish.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Careful if you scuff that even a bit my grandmother will hunt you down and hurt you. I wish that I was kidding. But-" Rory says to the delivery men Emily had sent with a new sofa as she tries to find her room keys in her purse.

"Ah ha! But, I'm not kidding at all. Grandma is very resourceful. In fact,-" hearing her phone, Rory goes back to digging through her purse. The men put the sofa down, leaned against it while waiting for the door to open.

Finally pulling it out, "In fact, my grandmother sent these men who knocked on my door out of nowhere two days ago and just took my old sofa and left. No explanations, no time for goodbyes, nothing. It was kidnapping. That sofa was very dear to me, we had created so many good memories and started understanding one another's taste in movies, it was tragic. Hello?" she said into the phone- answering it at some point through that while opening the door.

 _"Tragic? Everything ok?" asked the voice through the phone._

"No, everything is not ok-" Rory started to reply.

"Here fine?" one of the delivery men asked, breathing easily having finally putting the piece of furniture down.

"Hm yeah I guess. Paris didn't leave any tape boundaries on the carpet this time. Thank you! Do I owe you anything?" she asked the men.

The men shook their heads no and walked out the door.

 _"Ror. Hey. Remember me?"_

Rory was about to reply walking through the dorm to her room, where she saw a floor plan stuck to her door. "Damn you Terrance and your feng shui charts," hurrying towards the hallway Rory tries to catch up to the delivery men, seeing no trace of them she walks back in, dropping her book bags in the middle of the living room, sits on the now misplaced sofa by Paris' life coach's standards.

 _"Ok, guess not. It's Jess, you know your ex-lover and current step cousin. That. That should not be said in one sentence," Jess says._

"For the record, we were not ever actually 'lovers'. Though that's an excellent description of you, Mom would love it." Rory finally replies.

 _"Wow, today is not my day. First you forget me and now this. I'm heartbroken." Jess says dryly chuckling a little._

"Aw you know I love you right. I should make my feelings clear now before Paris comes home."

 _"Whatcha do now? Buy the wrong Lays again? How long till you learn Rory?"_

"No. For your information, I bought exactly what she asked me to, 'Kettle Cooked Sea Salt' with 40% less sodium. How was I suppose to know the 'lattice cut' ones were the ones Nanny used to get because of their perfect shape of an average 39 mm mouth. I mean I even drove out of my way to another grocery store cause Taylor refuses to stock anything that has salt in it's name while being less sodium, either way she could have at least let me eat them, but no they must go. It was such a w-"

 _"Such a waste of perfectly good food. I know I've heard too many times. Guess it was my fault for bring it up… I don't remember what the topic was anymore-"_

"I was expressing my love for you before Paris came home, I should probably make a cup of coffee as a last meal." Rory said as she got up from the new sofa going into the kitchen.

 _"Cause coffee is totally a meal. Did you say make? I thought the new coffee cart guy was a 'God. Like a Greek God. Manly, sexy, arousing-ly stunningly beautiful with the ability to make the nectar of God's like an amazing Greek bronzed God he truly is.' Thanks for that voice memo by the way. Tristan had me play it out loud in the subway. When did you start sending us the same messages, I expect the loving step cousin versions." Jess quoted in an exaggerated tone._

Rory laughed, "that's true, but I don't have cash. Tristan huh? You guys were both my ex's first sooo- Actually I probably have emergency laundry coins somewhere here." She got busy looking for the little pouch Lorelai had given her.

 _"What would be emergency laundry?- More importantly, I still want to know what you did to Paris this time. You just know Yale security would appreciate a detailed report." Jess said skipping over the Tristan question._

"Oh right, Grandma send these big mysterious men two days ago, they walked in and lifted my sofa out. Just like that, literally. They didn't say a word. It was so Men in Black inc."

 _"They had three letter rhyming names wearing black tux with black-"_

"No they did not, I told you I haven't had coffee yet. So then today she sent a new one, I honestly don't know why she hated my original one. It's coffee and cheese stained cushions defined me. The guys today put the new one in front of the tv, where a sofa would typically go. But, Paris had blue prints, or floor plans I guess but blue print sounds more Paris, taped to my room door and of course I didn't realize till the guys were long gone. That's actually probably your fault for distracting me. You need to come down here and move this thing before she's home."

 _"Please, you just want me to buy you coffee, you poor cash lacking rich girl."_

"AH HA! I found the pouch. I don't need you after all. Emergency laundry coins save the day again!" Rory said as she walked out her dorm door towards the coffee cart.

 _"So by emergency laundry you mean coffee supply?"_

"An emergency is an emergency Jess."

" _Right_ "

"So you were with Tristan? Are you calling to tell me you're going out with my ex? How could you do this to me. A cousin should never date another cousin's ex."

 _"Haha. Hilarious."_

"Rory!" came a voice behind her as she walked towards the coffee cart.

"Hey Marty! How you been?" Rory asked once she turned and saw him running to catch up to her.

 _"Ohhhh the smitten one" Jess said through the phone._

"Shh"

"I'm good! Where you going?" Marty said catching up.

"Getting a dose of life! I would offer you a cup, but I won't be able to go home this week, and I'm down to my last sweatshirt and it's been really chilly lately."

"Huh? What does that have to do with it?" Marty asked- walking along side Rory towards to coffee cart.

"I'm using laundry money for coffee, I thought we discussed this before. Haha, sorry" Rory explained.

"Oh yeah, something about change right? But coffee-"

 _"Ah, the smitten one doesn't follow along with you." Jess said on the phone._

"I only have enough change for one cup, Marty" Rory replied.

 _"Oooooh the sad explanation to the Rory rants, that's why the smitten wouldn't be smute back."_

"We could get the medium one put into two small cups! It would fill more than 70% of each cup!" Rory tried.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I already had coffee,"

 _"Doesn't even offer to buy you the coffee, he is not helping his case at all." Jess continued._

"You're absolutely delusional" Rory replied into the phone with a hushed tone.

"Oh are you talking to your mom?" Marty questioned in a hopeful tone finally noticing the phone on her opposite ear.

 _"Mom? Oy, this guy is seriously trying here?" Jess cringed._

"No not mom. It's Jess, but he was just wrapping up, give me a minute." Rory said to both.

Marty nodded digging his hand into his jean pockets, as they got to the coffee line behind a couple of people.

 _"Ouch. I don't know if I or Smit were more hurt by that. Probably me, the optimistic Smit probably assumed Jessica. I did actually have a purpose to make this call Ror."_

"Well get to it. You've got about two minutes before I have my elixir in my hands and I'm not seeing a phone in the picture."

 _"Should've made an appointment eh?"_

"158"

 _"Right, so Liz wants me to come back to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving. Saying it had been years since I'd been back and that the town had changed from the small itty bitty town I hated."_

"-But you've been back and the Hollow is unvarying"

 _"Yup. I hadn't excepted Luke to keep our last couple of holidays to himself, but apparently he did."_

"Of course he did. He never likes to get in other's business and I think he has liked the set up."

 _"Mm, so what do I do? I could-" Jess responded before he just paused realizing Rory had gotten to the front of the line._

"The usual Rory?" the coffee cart guy asked.

"Please, could you make it a medium though Tim?" Rory requested.

"Marty you sure you didn't want anything?" Rory asked once more.

Marty stood right behind Rory waiting for her to finish her call looking around awkwardly.

"No I'm ok"

 _"Tim? He doesn't sound too bronzed." Jess said through the phone._

"Medium? Oh no is that Lorelai's pouch? Take the large, I'll take it out of your over-tipping." Tim smiled.

"You're a Californian god Tim." Rory beamed back as she and Marty stepped aside a bit to wait for their order.

 _"Ah California bronze." Jess nodded._

 _"Ror I know you're probably in aroma heaven currently, but-" Jess started into the phone but Rory's attention wasn't on Jess as she felt Marty bump into her back apologizing to someone else._

"Oh sorry-" Marty tried.

"No seriously, you couldn't see me there?" came a voice

Just as Rory was about to turn around, she heard a voice reply which she ever so slightly recognized. She couldn't identify the person, but she could identify the tone- the typical cold society patronizing tone. Typically, Rory would've turned and given the jerk a piece of her mind. Though, she knew Marty could work one of their parties and didn't want to hurt his business by saying anything. So she stayed facing the coffee cart while completely eavesdropping on the conversation behind her, still with the phone to her ear.

 _"could you reply once you take the first gulp. I'd like to hear your coffee reaction too, so if you could just keep the phone-" J_ ess continued oblivious to the thinking process that had just gone through Rory's head- entirely ignoring his call at the moment.

Instead Rory heard this-

"Not everyone's staring at you Collin" from an Australian voice. _Finn. Grandma's Halloween party. Ugh, did not except this from them. Does that mean Logan is.._

"Hey I know you. Wait wait wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort-" _God Colin. Seriously._

"A maytag repairman," Finn added quickly. Rory rolled her eyes, _stand up to them, please. Anything Marty._

"I've bartended for you, for your parties," Marty replied weakly. _Ahg Marty. This is why the smitten isn't smute back. What? No. Stupid Jess. Oh wait, Jess!_

 _"pushed up against you ear. I'd appreciate it."_ Rory caught Jess concluding after she gave up on Marty's ability to stand up to the snobs properly.

"Keep on the call? Ok." Rory guessed.

" _Who are the assholes?_ " Jess asks hearing bits and pieces of the conversation going on behind Rory.

"People who think they're better than others." She says disgusted.

"A _h, you gonna tell them?_ "

"Can't. Seems like Marty might work for them."

 _"When has that stopped ya? Hey, my cell's actually almost out of battery. I'll call you back. I'm not planning on calling Liz back till the 23th anyways."_ Jess finishes before hanging up.

"Mm, I really need that coffee for all this." Rory says to herself shoving her cell into her back pocket, paying attention to the conversation between the guys behind her again while watching Tim hand someone else their order.

"You make a kick ass margarita. What was the name?" Logan asks.

"Marty"

"Right. Assuming your financial situation hasn't changed, I'll give you a call." Logan says.

"No still the same."

"Of course, with that-" Colin waves his hand towards Marty's clothing, "excellent shirt really, I can see what she sees in you-" he directs towards Rory well glancing over her back towards them.

"Don't be an ass Colin" Logan says back in a light tone.

"Me? Never I'm a friend to all people large and very, very small."

"Your coffee's ready Rory" calls out Tim, getting her attention- along with a couple of others'.

Rory takes a long breath inhaling the coffee before taking a gulp. "Mmmm. So good. Thanks Tim!" Rory opening her eyes and smiling at Tim who was waiting for her typical reaction.

"Never gets old," Tim, the coffee cart guy, laughs. "See ya"

Finally, Rory turns around to face the three guys she had met a few weeks ago. Three guys who were extremely kind to her through a rough evening. But now Rory was rethinking her idea of their character.

"Good to know Colin." Rory addresses him with a tight smile, glancing at all three of them briefly as well as the girl Logan had his arm around. They had a expressions of confusion and recognition but Rory didn't want to chat and waste this good coffee.

"Let's go?" she puts her hand on Marty's forearm before starting to walk away from the guys.

"Mates-" she heard Finn start before Marty.

"Kinda hate those guys"

"Really? Can't see why"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm back! Tried to make this longer than usual because of the long wait! Was it confusing?

I clearly used the first time Logan met Rory scene as inspiration, and of course I don't own anything. But, I did also mix in some of my own. Let me how you liked it with a review please!

Also, real quick. A couple of you said you didn't like the extended notes I've added previously. I just wanna say that I combined those in the chapters I deleted last time. **I like replying to reviews to show you all how much I appreciate them.** With or without those, the chapter was not gonna be any longer because that's how I show that part end. I do make sure I wrote "author's note" for those who just want to skip them. I also like **writing extra because these stories are here for people to read for yearsssss and I enjoy reading the bits of information** from when the writer wrote, I find it interesting. Anyways, now I'm gonna think about whether or not I should keep replying.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! -PS**


	16. Punctuality and Horses

HI HI I back! Reviews go a long way to get me to come back! Thank you for the effort, SERIOUSLY appreciate it

Yay summer! I'm sorry for the long break, but I'm counting on Summer Happiness for forgiveness.

Also, if you all want a refresher by skimming over the old chapters, I'd love it seeing I've updated a bit MADE DEAN RORY BREAKUP BETTER.

Hope you all are doing good! -PS

* * *

"Lane, you said to be here by 4, 4:30 latest!" Rory says unwrapping her blue scarf, taking a sit at the counter stool at the end- closest to the diner's windows.

"She's not off till 6" Luke throws in walking around the counter to give Rory a one armed hug.

"Lane!"

Lane brings out a plate, smiling as she placed it in front of the old man who lived a couple of houses down from Stars Hollow Middle School.

"I know, I know. But you've been so busy lately, I assumed you'd be late and that you'd want to go home first and then come. You are almost an hour late" She goes around the empty tables, building a tower of dirty plates.

"Yeah well Paris woke me up this morning, superb story for later. And then I couldn't get back to sleep, so I got a head start on my day, finished everything early and beat the traffic."

"Ah, I didn't factor in Paris. Probably impossible to." Lane says.

"Probably" Rory agreed pulling a menu from under Lane arm.

"How can you possibly still need a menu? Pretty sure you can recite the dishes and their ingredients from memory." Lane laughs.

"That's true. I'd be a better waitress than you!"

"No!" Luke says without looking up from a catalog he was reading from the other side of the counter sensing the idea that popped into Rory's head.

"Oh come on! I'd be perfect-" Rory tries before something catches her eye. Dean, walking down opposite street, towards Luke's, making eye contract with Rory.

Luke looks up to see why Rory stopped with her genetic convincing skills. "Rory? Okay?"

Rory takes a breath for a second before replying "-yeah. Yes, it's been a month. I'm okay" she gives Luke a small smile.

Luke accepts nodding. _These gilmore girls, can't be vulnerable. Thank god, I wouldn't know what to do with those feelings._

"Besides I basically got live over-the-phone coverage of the earful Lane gave him. Now it was just audio, but I'm assuming the "Put me down! Put me down!" was prompted by you lifting her away?" Rory smiled a bit bigger, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah well, had he needed to go to the hospital from inside the diner- Richard would've paid." Luke said.

"Mhm. I understood." Lane said as Luke gave her a look. "Understood later. Can't have any of that Gilmore Insurance going towards that worthless piece of-"

"We get it Lane." Rory laughed, before becoming serious. "Really, let it go. I've hurt him plenty in the past and he didn't have anyone potential threaten putting me in a hospital bed. I'm just glad I didn't fall to his level."

"Like you ever could." Luke mumbled.

Rory had heard the bells jingle and didn't even need to turn around to know it was her mother from the instantaneous joy evident through Luke's expression. He went from a look of disgust to absolute happiness faster than you could blink. _God, I want that._

"Fruit of my loins!" Lorelai yells before engulfing her daughter from the back. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"

Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek before immediately moving to Luke like there was a gravitational pull.

Rory and Lane shared a happy look before Rory started to answer. The girls had always seen the connection Lorelai and Luke shared, years before either one of them saw it. It was the kind of thing the girls dreamed of.

"I wasn't suppose to stay! Lane and I were going to celebrate this FFN by going to that Frank Pepe Pizza place I told you about and hit the Ikea in New Haven before she spent the weekend in my dorm. Sunday's Paris' Fleming Honoring Night thingy. I need a biased in-my-favor third party to help me keep Paris as close to being in line as possible. But, she conned me into getting here almost on time." Rory ranted.

Lorelai takes a sit next to Rory and takes a piece of pie out before delivering a belated gasp. "Lane Kim, how could you do such a thing. Rory's only ever late for us. You basically conned her into loving you! She's never late to Friday Night Dinner, but on Free Friday Nights she always is for me. Teach me your ways!"

Luke hands each of them a spoon before heading to the back.

"Ugh, not this again. I don't feel the need to rush to meet you guys. You aren't really 'late' if there aren't any consequences- like with you guys. So actually- I'm not ever late." Rory argues to her mom.

Lane laughs at the mom daughter duo's mock arguments, wrapping up her duties before getting off of work.

"Why are you here anyways?" Rory questions.

"Wow. Ok. Way'd make me feel loved."

"You know what I mean, you like showering right after work. God, you make it sound like you're lacking love which isn't possible with the amazing Luke finally permanently around.

"Yes, impossible. Luke keeps me satisfied with love in every aspect" Lorelai says with an grin knowing what the girls' reactions would be.

"Ew!"

"Gross!"

Lorelai laughed excited. "Luke is interviewing today! For another temporary Lane, so we can take that cruise Emily and Richard are mysteriously providing- but we aren't going to ask the horse for an explanation anyways- I marked interview day in my calendar weeks ago. Stored popcorn here and everything!"

"Ah that was yours? I should've figured." Lane said reaching under the counter to get her bag.

"Lorelai! You can't stay for the interviews!" Luke exclaimed- having returned.

"Why nooooot?" she whined.

"Because you'd make them nervous"

"I'd make them nervous?" Lorelai questioned as she got up to kiss the side of his face in attempts to persuade him into letting her stay.

"And that's our queue to leave" Rory said getting up from the stool. "Update me on this. We can have a dinner date here on their first day before you two leave!" She got up to hug her mom and Luke as Lane moved to open the door, waving.

"Sounds perfect kid! I knew I liked you for a reason. Bye Lane, stay alert around Paris!"

* * *

Would love reviews as always!

Paris' Fleming situation to come soon with a special addition of Lane! :)


End file.
